


Love at Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital

by GenuineGayGraces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces
Summary: Akaashi is a new addition to the legal team of Ukai-Udai Memorial hospital and Bokuto is an attending Pediatric Surgeon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooooooo, I'm sorry if the dialogue gets confusing and please give me any advice on how to carry this story, whether that be hospital-related or not

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Aug 10th, 06:56

“And that should be about it Akaashi-kun! Please tell me any questions and don’t feel shame in them, I know you may have a heavy burden to carry in how people figure you’re a natural genius with you graduating top of your class at Stanford law but I don’t want to assume.”  
Takeda-sensei said in a gleeful but earnest tone as he turned the corner with the newest addition to the previously one-man-show legal team of the hospital, which was just Takeda before akaashi applied.  
“No questions, for now, I remember where all the facilities and will come to you if any confusion comes up,”  
Akaashi replies as he sees his unpacked office in the hall,  
“Okay just remember we have an early staff meeting at 8:00 today, it’ll be the perfect opportunity for me to introduce you to our everyone!”  
He thanks the older lawyer for showing him the ropes of the large building and begins to tidy up the office with what sparse objects he brought. Today was Akaashi’s first day as a medical lawyer, he picked to join the legal team of Ukai-Udai Memorial hospital so he could be close to his mother, who had her cancer treatments here. Before he came to this building he worked as a court lawyer for 3 years that defended victims who required an assigned attorney by the government, so he had seen his fair share of cruelty and tragedy. As his for his duty to the renowned hospital, he was to teach the interns the legality of healthcare, how malpractice will make you end up a hobo, make sure to get all contracts from patients, and various other difficult things like defending the reputation of the facility in the case of a court judgment against them.  
“I should introduce myself well at the meeting,”  
the already tired attorney thought listlessly as he twirled in his rolly chair.

Bokuto-Kuroo-Kenma Residence, Aug 10th, 07:33

“Yooo, Bo-bro, time to wakey-wakey save lives and then payday”  
Kuroo called to the snoozing owl as the morning alarm droned on, buzzing loudly as the aroma of pancakes filled the room. Kenma entered the room with purposeful intrusiveness to sit on the bed with a plate of syrupy goodness  
“, is that for me”  
mumbles the laid down male as he lifts his swollen red eyes from the pulled back covers. The smaller male nods and slowly sets the plate where Bokuto could comfortably eat the meal without craning his neck.  
“Look, man, I know I cry at every patient I lose on the table… but you’ve been sobbing like you just lost every person you ever knew. It was not your fault what happened back there, we told the parents exactly what would happen if they mixed the herbal supplements with the medication they had to take yet the woman didn’t listen.”  
Bokuto agreed with melancholy in his expression  
“, I know, I know, I just wished I tried everything I could to persuade the woman to not take the herbs, I trusted her when she lied and told me she didn’t consume them… Kenma saw through her way quicker than I ever did and even with how quick he diagnosed the blood toxins, the baby was already gone.”  
Tears spiked out of the waking male as he reassessed the situation. Kenma bowed his head curtly at the acknowledgment of his swift catch while munching on his soggy breakfast. 

Bokuto was still recovering from an emergency surgery where he had to save a premature fetus from the mother's toxic blood after taking a dangerous and suspicious herbal supplement that would help her weight, she had sworn to Dr. Bokuto that she wasn’t taking any other medications except the ones necessary for a strong baby that was prescribed to her, but she had lied and had taken a weight-loss herbal supplement to appease the husband's worry of not having a trophy wife instead of a bloated one after the birth. Sadly, by the time Dr.Kuzume had figured out why exactly the fetus had no fetal movements 15 minutes straight, Dr. Bokuto was unable to save the baby and spent the next whole day mourning the loss of the child’s life. A child had to die after the mother’s carelessness for the physician’s warnings and only for her body after the birth, it was utterly devastating that this was the occupation that the cheery Bokuto excelled in and chose for his career. 

In a surprise move, Kenma put his hand to Bokuto’s forehead and hummed, patiently feeling for signs of high temperature in the owl. The room went quiet in his concentration.  
“You’re not sick, but your patients are and they need your help… you know people from all around the world come to you for your expertise. Please don’t let them down.”  
Teary-eyed not from sadness anymore but from happiness, the mourning man profusely thanked Kenma.  
“You’re so cool, Kenma, thank you for your words,”  
and with that, the pair of encouragers left Bokuto to get ready for the staff meeting. Bokuto had been at the same hospital since applying for residency there 4 years ago, he was now an attending worker with his specialty being a pediatric surgeon. It was hard seeing desperate mothers and hurting children every day but once he was able to help them with his knowledge, it all felt worth it. He didn’t have any surgeries today but needed to participate in the meeting that would welcome the new interns, legal, and such then he would have his time with the interns to show him how he does things in his very own state-of-the-art pediatric care facility. He also really wanted to see the look on the newbie’s faces when he introduces them to his brilliant, quiet, and humongous neonatal nurse named Aone. Once the trio was done getting ready and eating their sweet breakfast, they began leaving their shared apartment for their brief walk to their shared workplace.

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Conference room, Aug 10th, 08:00

Never one to be late, Akaashi sat in his spot next to Takeda-sensei, who was sitting on the right of the Chief of Surgery, Dr.Ukai Keishin, the pair of established men, Dr.Ukai and Attorney Takeda, was in an even more established relationship but were very professional about their love when they were working, Takeda cleared his throat to signal to his husband that the meeting was to begin and to silence any distracted talkers. The Chief of Surgery stood up, brushing off his white coat to look more dignified as he started his speech.  
“Good morning everyone, thank you all for coming as planned, we have breakfast and beverages in the back to treat for everyone who may have not eaten, but the real treat, or honor, I should say, is the new employees I will be introducing to this great, teaching, hospital. We all look forward to working with you… please rise for applause when your name is called and shown on the PowerPoint.” The new lawyer shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, even though it was part of his job, he disliked confrontation but looked forward to seeing all the new faces that would join him. The PowerPoint began showing fresh faces, Dr. Ukai and Takeda taking turns saying each name and then specialty or position.  
“Dr.Hinata Shoyo, Intern” the newbie rose, knocking his head against the table when he bowed too deeply  
“Dr.Kageyama Tobio, Intern” this newbie did a curt nod, eliciting a sense of supremacy around him  
“Dr.Tsukishima Kei, Intern” the tall intern stood, hands in pockets and did a shallow bow  
“Dr.Yamaguchi Takahiro, Intern” he seemed to be shaking nervously as he did a bow of sincerity  
“Dr. Yachi Hitoka, Intern” the only female of the group smiled and bowed, skin color looking queasy from the fake confidence.  
“Thank you to all interns who chose the Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital for their program.”  
Of course, as interns to the hospital these new doctors had no especially to pick yet, residents eyed them like fresh meat, planning to sweep them off their feet to make them want to join their career path. The interns themselves seemed to already get along as the red-head and blue-eyed doctor argued quietly to each other while the others just smiled and acted like they didn’t notice the verbal brawl. The chief and attorney kept on with new employees that joined this hospital for their residency…  
“Dr.Ennoshita Chikara, Physical Therapist” the fresh face rose with a quick bow  
“Dr.Kyoutani Kentaro, Anesthesiologist” the angry man was snacking on a cookie when he was called to stand, not even trying to make a good first impression  
“Dr. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Neurosurgeon.” A man with the nameplate “Kuroo” acknowledged the new coworker he shared a specialty with a nod, while another man with mustard yellow hair seemed impressed at the new neurosurgeon’s build. The previously mentioned was named next  
“Dr. Miya Atsumu, Cardiothoracic Surgeon” the flashy male did more of a gentleman bow, putting his arms behind his back and winking at Dr. Sakusa.  
“Dr. Kita Shinsuke, Oncology Scrub Nurse” he seemed humble with the way he genuflected slowly yet genuinely.  
“Dr. Daishou Suguru, Plastic Surgeon” the man did a seemingly fake bow and grin at the chief, many seemed to be suspicious of him from his previous cases of malpractice that was always blamed on other physicians. Dr.Oikawa stuck his tongue out immaturely at the new surgeon he shared a specialty with.  
“And lastly, a new addition to our legal team,” Takeda announced proudly, “Attorney Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi did his bodily incline like most others and sat down calmly afterward.  
“Please give one more round of applause for our new staff.” The sounds of clapping droned on, Akaashi did a swift overall of all meeting participants one more time, watching one sturdy-looking man stare at him with his mouth agape, the starer seemed to look as if he had never seen another man before. Akaashi gazed back at him, observing the man curiously, he had grey and black hair, a white coat for a doctor, and wasn’t wearing scrubs, a sure sign of no surgery planned for the day. Akaashi planned to ask Takeda-sensei about the man later and maybe go visit his office, wherever that may be. He also made a mental note to discuss his mother with Nurse Kita and neurosurgeons, Dr. Kuroo and Dr.Sakusa. 

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Conference room, Aug 10th, 08:24

Bokuto watched the beautiful apprehension rise on reflex after hearing the name “Akaashi Keiji.” The name rang in the doctor’s ears as he witnessed the live-action angel bow, he was gorgeous, everything that Bokuto never knew he needed in his life. He thought up a plan to align himself to talk to the newest lawyer, maybe ask him out for a drink tonight or show him around the building, of course, he would have to introduce himself first. He was scheduled to have his time with the interns at 15:00 till 17:00, plenty of time to find the man alone. Ugh, he was a vision, the suit he wore seemed to perfectly tailor itself to the lean body’s shape and the black wisps of hair framed his cute but sultry face. Oh, shit, the hottie was staring back at him, and, oh shit, the meeting was over. Bokuto usually had the swagger of a stud when it came to picking up lovers, but at that moment his confident demeanor seemed to crumble for the mysterious lawyer. Bokuto tore his gaze away and anxiously made his way to the glazed donuts, Kenma gave him a dirty look so the owl mumbled his apologies and complimented the breakfast he already had again. He stood in the corner, hoping to not garner any unneeded attention as he nibbled the pastry. He saw an incoming figure enter his line of vision, the new part of the hospital's legal team, Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto began freaking out internally as he tried to look inconspicuously hot, the well-dressed man came closer to the pediatric surgeon. Unfortunately, the chance meeting between the two was impeded upon by Dr.Kuroo feeling the need to personally meet the new employee before any other resident, intern, or attending. It turns out that the neurosurgeon had seen the pining staring contest between the two, he theorized that Bokuto would want to make himself known to the attorney but it seemed that the owl was too hesitant for introductions after all. So Kuroo decided to go out of his way and meet the man before his best friend.  
“Hello there, Attorney Akaashi, I’m neurosurgeon Dr.Kuroo.”  
They shook hands and Kuroo gave Bokuto a wingman’s wink as they began the conversation  
“Nice to meet you Dr.Kuroo, you can just call me Akaashi.”  
“Thank you, Akaashi, I don’t mean to sound too sudden but I noticed you and my friend over there…”  
The brain surgeon waved a hand pointedly toward the man in the corner who began to cough in surprise, making eye contact with the beautiful man  
“seem to already know each other, would you like me to bring you over to him?  
“I don’t actually know the doctor at all, but I’d like to meet him if you don’t mind.”  
The lawyer and Kuroo made their way to the area Bokuto inhabited, many making mean eyes at Kuroo for catching the attractive man. Once there, Bokuto stood as rigidly straight as he could to try seeming more professional to the fresh face, the two men finally reached the pediatrician and Kuroo began:  
“Hey, Bokuto, Akaashi wanted to meet you so I’ll do the introductions,”  
Akaashi blushed furiously at how the brain doctor had made it seem as if he begged to be introduced to the other male while Kuroo did a mischievous smirk, knowing just what he was doing.  
“So this is our finest pediatric surgeon in the country, Dr.Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi was already introduced earlier, Bo, but I’ll say it again since I saw you being too busy giving him goo-goo eyes. Dr.Bokuto, please meet Attorney Akaashi.”  
Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand and gently shook it while trying to clear things up,  
“Hello Dr.Bokuto, I know you weren’t trying to stare me down so there’s no need to apologize, please just call me Akaashi.”  
Meanwhile the tall, pale, male stood with his arms limp and mouth agape at how he was just completely embarrassed he was by Kuroo’s words and how he was truly unworthy to speak to a god-like Akaashi *plus* the fact that their hands touched and as a medical doctor Bokuto had to be hygienic, meaning he will have to wash his hands soon or later which will be a sad day. The lawyer who shook his hand let go of the ligament to see it swing like a deadweight; perplexed, the new employee called out his name.  
“Um… Dr.Bokuto?”  
The one being named flinched and finally-almost shouted out of timidity  
“Please.. just Bokuto is fine! It’s great to meet you! Bye!”  
Bokuto scattered out of the situation, horrified that he had handed that with no smoothness whatsoever. He ran in the opposite direction to his hospital wing, hoping to see some patients calm his nerves. The two men stood there, confused at the doctor’s outburst, Kuroo looked even more surprised at the reaction.  
“I’m sorry about that, Akaashi, he’s usually way better about making friends”  
Someone nearby snorted at Kuroo’s choice of words, the man responsible for the sound made himself known as he came up to them and began talking to them as if he wasn’t imposing,  
“That’s one way to put it, Kuroo, to be honest, Attorney Akaashi, Bokuto is so excitable, it’s charming”  
“Bud out, Iwazumi, but while you’re here I’ll introduce you to Akaashi, “  
he turned to the said lawyer and started the intro  
“Akaashi, please meet our Orthopedic Surgeon- Dr.Iwazumi Hajime, he’s the man to go to if you want your bones to be unbroken.”  
The two newly met men nod in each other’s acknowledgment till another joins the conversation again  
“Iwaaa-chan, if you listened to their talk better you would hear that Aka-chan prefers being referred to as ‘Akaashi’ only “  
“ugh, I’ll have to apologize for my cohorts nosiness, they are quick to eavesdrop, this frivolous man here is our old Plastic Surgeon, Dr.Oikawa Tooru”  
the newly introduced man screamed at being called ‘old’ by the brain doc and gave Akaashi a dramatic wink.  
“A pleasure to see you, Aka-chan, I’m not as old as Roosterhead-chan is, please feel free to come to my office for anything, but I refuse to ever operate on such an already appealing face.”  
Oikawa said in a sultry tone, hinting his attractiveness in the newbie and pulled Dr. Iwazumi away while sashaying to intrude on another group chatting. Akaashi was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the new people so he excused himself to finally leave, heading for his office after saying his goodbyes.

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Chief of Surgery’s Office, Aug 10th, 09:14

“Everyone has been situated to their respective wings of the hospital and the interns will be General Surgery right about now, so Dr. Mattsukawa is taking care of them.”  
Takeda reassures the stressed Chief, ever since his grandfather peacefully died, Ukai Keishin has taken over the hospital with sure power and authority with his brilliant partner right beside him the whole time. What Keishin was most proud of was the new system he made for the interns to better understand each medical specialty, today would be the newbie’s first day so they were passed around each thirsty branch like a cold water bottle, but in actuality, the interns would spend alternating weeks with different doctors; today was just more fast-paced for understanding the ropes.  
“Thank you again, Ittetsu, for everything…”  
The Chief was just about to begin his romantic speech for his husband, full of adoration and pride for how lucky he got in such a catch till the said man interrupts,  
“Keishin, shhh, I’m happy to help you with whatever you need, please don’t serenade me again because you need to meet up with the interns in a bit to talk about your experience as a seasoned General Surgeon.”


	2. Intern intro, a "date," and one race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns go to their mock rounds, meeting Akaashi and Bokuto personally. Enter Dr. Ushijima who is into Scrub Nurse Kita. Bokuto receives Akaashi's drink date rejection in place of a more subtle date around the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic ships Ushijima and Kita together because they were meant to be. We learn more about the "Udai" part of the memorial namesake of the hospital. I hope to make a small separate fic of the intern's experiences seeing all the romance of the hospital~ maybe in the form of Yachi's "ship diary" that is explained in this chapter! I'm trying to explore the specialties of a medical surgeon and hopefully give you the intern's pick by the end of this fic... whenever that may be :)

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Aug 10th, 12:54

The analog clock of Akaashi’s new, and unpacked, office was close to striking 13:00, the scheduled time he had been assigned to be speaking with the interns before they get themselves into any potentially harmful trouble. He was to go pick them up from general surgery and haul them back to his office for an informative and educational PowerPoint on malpractice in medicine. He rose from the desk chair to see Dr.Sakusa standing outside the glass door of his office, the shady man wore tight rubber gloves that allowed his fingers to weave together, showing his unnerving feelings of speaking to the lawyer. The attorney went to open the sliding door and greeted the neurosurgeon,  
“Good Afternoon, Dr.Sakusa, is there something you needed?”   
The gruff man nodded his head slowly and began   
“Yes, I know that you must be swamped with work at the moment but I would like to ask you a few questions about your mother that may aid me in better treating her, and of course it’ll be over before the interns get to you.”  
The doctor grimaced at the idea of the young students coming, and waved his hand weakly as if to shoo them off, Akaashi nodded his affirmation to any inquiries,  
“Please answer all questions to the best of your ability, I’ll start with a question of your mother’s presence in your life, was she around a lot when you were younger”  
“Not very much, she was a very busy woman… Being the first woman mayor of Tokyo is not something so easily accomplished. I’m sure she wished she could be around more…”   
Akaashi was revealing more of his feelings than necessary in how he pathetically tried to defend his mother’s absence, the truth was that she avoided her only child like a sickness, he supposed it was because he looked so much like his late father. All his life he was surrounded by doting nannies and wise instructors, he never really gave much thought to his superior mother and why she was never with him, he was proud to be her son though and wanted to make her proud. Graduating top of his class at Stanford when being abroad in America was sure to make her notice him, but when he got home he was the one who had to approach her in her sickbed, she expressed her gratitude for him and how much she loved him… it would be her last lucid words she ever said as the Alzheimer’s took over. Sakusa was understanding of his shallow answers, he could probably relate in being distant to family, he went onto another question.  
“Did you have any other knowledge of family on your mother's side having rapidly progressing Alzheimer’s?”   
“No her situation is completely different than any of her other family, they and I tested for any hints of Alzheimer’s; we were all negative.”  
“That’s always a relief to know,”  
Sakusa checked his watch swiftly and looked back at the attorney  
“I did have more questions, but none of them are of immediate need of answering, I’ll take my leave now.”   
They bowed each other goodbye and the raven began setting up the small presentation, mentally preparing himself for the hurricane of young eaters about to enter his personal space. 

Standing near the nurse’s desk in general surgery, Akaashi asked a scrub nurse for the time politely.   
“It is currently 13:03, Attorney Akaashi”  
“Thank you, Nurse…”  
The confused man quickly glanced to the long-haired nurse’s I.D. and tried playing off his short pause by talking some more,  
“Nurse Azumane, please, just ‘Akaashi’ is fine, and please let all your friends in on that tidbit; I’m just waiting in the interns at the moment so I'll be out of your hair.”  
“Please call me ‘Nurse Asahi’ and I’ll be sure to let everyone know, Akaashi, the interns sure are lively, please don’t scold them once they come- Dr. Ushijimi is probably the reason for their lateness, I’ll be back to go and check.”   
Nurse Asahi rose to leave, bidding the attorney good luck with the interns. As if on cue, the fast-paced newbies furiously took notes as they trailed the even quicker Dr. Ushijima, who was mostly speaking to Nurse Kita more than the new students, Dr.Matsukawa was in the back of the group making sure none of the newbies fell behind. Nurse Kita was calmly walking side by side with the General Surgeon as he explained the ins and outs of catheter insertion for bed 9 while simultaneously asking about Kita’s interests, trying not to seem as interested in the new nurse as he felt, he had a knack for his usually emotionless face yet there was a grazing blush to his face as Kita quietly interrupted the rambling doctor,  
“Dr. Ushijima, I believe it's time to relieve the interns to Akaashi,”  
Wow, word travels at light speed with nurses around here, Akaashi thought, as he had only just told Nurse Asahi how to address him and it was already sticking with other medical employees. The general surgeon tried playing off the situation and decided to introduce himself, the nurse he was so interested in, and the other general surgeon to the lawyer.  
“Yes, of course, hello Akaashi, I’m General Surgeon Dr.Ushijima, this is my Scrub Nurse Kita, and this is General Surgeon Dr.Matsukawa.”   
The 3 men all shook hands with the raven as the interns stood attentively waiting to be whisked off by the attractive lawyer,  
“I’ll be taking them off your hands now, thank you, Nurse Kita, Dr.Ushijima, and Dr.Matsukawa. Interns, please follow me…”  
The interns basically skip out of the General Surgery wing to be with their newbie counterpart in his mostly glass office, once they are there, Akaashi introduces himself and explains a bit about his career. The lights of the room are dimmed to better see the presentation projected on the blank white wall, once the clips get to pages on examples of malpractice they all shiver in their seats.  
“Now, it can be very easy to get caught in a harmful environment for the patient, but when worse comes to worst, please look out for one another and go to the proper superiors for guidance, that includes me the most.”   
Dr.Yachi raises her hand pleasantly, Akaashi gestures for her to speak,  
“Hi, Attorney Akaashi, I just wanted to say, what should we do in the case where a legal guardian signs the consent form for surgery but the minor shows obvious dissent for the execution of the procedure?”   
Her counterparts also seemed very intrigued with the query so all patiently stared at the lawyer, the one with the all-wise answer replied,  
“Although it is a difficult situation, the guardian will always know what’s best for their child, you will have to be on the parent’s side in each scenario… that is unless there is some medical hesitation in the survival rate or quality of life for the patient in post-op.”  
Akaashi continued into more specific scenarios…  
“But let’s say the legal guardian demands their daughter to participate in a hymen exam, but the female denies permission. Now, it is a law that no matter what the guardian says, the minor has the final say in observance of her private genitalia. In situations where the adult commands you to inspect their minor’s hymen, you must deny them no matter what. Again, if you ever feel weary of an action you are about to commit, feel free to bother me, I’d rather you interrupt whatever important thing I may be doing than put the hospital’s high reputation on the line.”   
All the interns quaked in nervousness, this was a lot of pressure to handle, one wrong word could lead to a lawsuit and angry patients. The lawyer answered all other questions the youngsters had, outlining the ins and outs of the rights and wrongs of each made-up story. Before any of them knew it, the manually set up alarm rang on Akaashi’s personal pager rang, it was time to hand the interns into the brilliant Dr.Bokuto of Pediatrics.   
“Okay, we'll be on our way to the Pediatric wing now, I’ll lead the way.” 

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Aug 10th, 14:55

The team of interns and one fresh lawman stood in the pediatric section of the medical facility, Akaashi caught Dr.Yamaguchi waving at small children and babies that were staring at the group of white coats with their big eyes. One time, Akaashi could have sworn he saw the waving doctor tear up when one small baby returned the gesture back, Dr.Tsukishima had to pat his back to calm the man. Suddenly, Akaashi had a realization that he hadn’t met the Chief Resident yet.   
“Do you guys know when we will be meeting your Chief Resident? I don’t think I met them at the staff meeting?”   
The group froze up at the mention of their superior and Dr.Tsukishima finally said something to Akaashi by first clearing his throat.  
“Dr.Udai will not be joining us anytime soon, as you may know…”   
Akaashi looked at the younger adults in horror, Dr.Hinata seemed the most upset at the loss of his mentor, and rushed to apologize for the ignorance in his words, it was accepted with glee and brushed off as an unfortunate lesson. Dr. Udai was recently added to the hospital's namesake after his death, he flew high in the cardiothoracic world and was known and adored by many as a pioneer of new procedures in the heart surgery that improved post-op patients quality of life.  
“Ahhhh! Hey, hey, hey! Interns!”  
Dr.Bokuto came speeding up to them at warp speed, unaware of Attorney Akaashi’s presence, his neonatal nurse was far behind his path, Nurse Aone was a diligent worker and always had baby patient’s charts ready at all times, his silent demeanor was nonexistent when with the young patients he talked to. Akaashi turned to the loud sounds emitting from the excitable male and made eye contact with the two-tone haired man and frozen in the middle of the hall at seeing the well-dressed male and once the owl had realized the attorney was the drop offer, he practically froze mid-air in his embarrassment.  
“Hello, Bokuto-san, I’ll be handing the interns to you now..”  
“No! Please wait, Akaashi, it’s nice to see you again, I hope the kiddos weren’t too much for you, haha, so um, I was actually going to apologize about how I acted earlier… you see… I can make it up to you with, maybe. Only if you’d like, though! I’d like to take you out for a drink”  
Akaashi was usually stoic, but at hearing the proposal of a date with the yellow-eyed man came at a complete shock to him, especially since he barely knew of the man’s existence for a half a day (though, man surgeons around the globe have known the name “Bokuto” for some time), his eyes widened and he became stiff all over (bear in mind that the interns all are gasping at this sudden confrontation while Yachi focuses extremely hard to write this scene in her ship journal along with Ushijima and Kita and tell it to all her friends later, including all nurses that would like the deep dish… she knew the more tea she gave them the more they would prefer her over other interns, work smarter not harder!) Akaashi quietly responded to the timid ask out he just received,  
“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, but I already have plans for this evening;”  
the pediatric surgeon looked as if he had gotten his heart ripped out, the spiky hair deflated centimeters lower as the man's back slouched at rejection, he would have to work harder for the raven’s acceptance of affection; even the interns looked crestfallen, like watching the “breaking up in the rain” scene cliche. Akaashi relaxed from his frigidity to suggest another option to get to know the handsome man whilst still appearing classy to the interns.  
“But I’d really like it if you were to show me around the hospital and help me get to know all the employees that were not introduced at the staff meeting…”  
The owl perked up quickly to the new proposition, easily agreeing to the terms and set the time to be right after his intern group, showing his delight and impatience to be with the attorney.   
“Wasn’t he already shown around the place by Attorney Takeda?”  
Nurse Asahi whispered into Nurse Aone’s ear, referring to Akaashi as he stood on his tippy toes to reach the ear canal, the silent nurse did a nod of affirmation as both medical assistants looked at each other with the quiet theory’s going around their heads to spill to all their coworkers as for the true purpose of Akaashi’s counteroffer to Bokuto’s drinks, they looked to Dr.Yachi and held various levels of grins; Nurse Aones smile being the smallest.   
After their meeting arrangement was complete, Bokuto took the interns away to show him his specialty and all the upsides of it, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to impress the young ones and maybe bring some into his specialty.  
“Okay doctors! I know coming fresh out of Medical school might make you scared of the practical world, but fear not! I, Dr.Bokuto, will always be here to assist you in any dilemma, or should I say you will assist me in any dilemma, that is surgical procedures for my patients. First I will show you our state-of-the-art NICU that keeps our babies alive when mothers uteri can’t.”   
The newbies took notes on the fragile equipment and all grabbed Social Services pamphlets with them, they were taught some pointers on how to recognize domestic abuse or any harmful environment to the baby or children that may come in. The interns were assigned to memorize all-important numbers to call in the case of a mother or father who may need help supporting their children, this includes government funding and nonprofit programs, they were to report back to him with the numbers memorized by the time they had him for a whole week assigned to the Pediatric wing.   
“I’m sure everyone has become familiar with the ins and outs of the personal pager, I don’t need to remind you that every page should be answered at a run, especially if it is for my wing of this hospital, every mere second count in saving a child’s life, it is very stressful but is considered to be the most gratifying specialty of all. Does anyone know why that maybe?”  
Every newbie’s hand raises, each having their own opinion as to why that question may be. Tsukishima is called to answer first. He raises his glasses closer to his eyes by pushing the lens connector up the slope of his nose with two fingers while Yamaguchi looks up to the tall man in wonder, stars in his eyes.  
“Well, I believe it to be because there is nothing against saving an innocent life, for example, no doctor would flinch in the scenario of saving a pure baby while many may exercise caution toward treating a serial killer.”  
The owl shakes his head vertically in understanding,  
“That’s very true, doctor, but the medical code we all swore an oath to states that we will treat everyone no matter their past, present, or future. Your thoughts, Doctor Kageyama?  
“It’s because the baby is young isn’t it? They have more life to live in the end, like how the captain of a sinking sink may call for all women and children to enter the lifeboats first?”  
“It’s correct that it is assumed the baby will have long to live, but what about in the situations where they do not have a long life span? Also, the captain of a distressed ship calls for the Birkenhead code of woman and children to save themselves first because there were limited lifeboats back in olden days, nowadays there is always an appropriate supply of boats to save people”  
The Pediatric surgeon answers all of their answers quite diligently, making sure to keep the interns on their toes, Dr. Hinata is next to speak, starry-eyed at the quick-witted professional.  
“Is it because they are the hope of the future? Like, they could find the cure to cancer in 20 years or so, you could be helping to deliver or save a potential superhero?”  
Bokuto smiled at the young doctor’s optimism and replied logically,  
“That could be right, but what if they end up a criminal, or somehow you meet again only for them to curse you for bringing them into this cruel world… there are plenty of people they are well on their way to finding a solution to cancer, who’s to say it will be the baby you help deliver or the nine-year-old you stitch up?”  
The answers went back and forth, the surgeon never letting up with the real response to the question; Finally, he put his hands on his hips and let out a hearty laugh.   
“It’s cuz babies are so gosh darn cute and I bond well with children! But that’s my reason, enter my specialty and you will all find yours… whether that be the glint in a newborns eyes as it opens them for the first time, the small smile on a mother’s face after birthing the child-the extreme pain-, having a child tell you that when they grow up they want to be just like you, you will always find your way in my wing.”   
The trainees were all bedazzled in the picture that Bokuto painted for them, Nurse Aone stepped into the doctor's lines of vision and looked up to the clock on the wall, a signal for them to get ready to change their settings. The obstetrician thanked the nurse for the reminder as he gave them the stroll to the Neurosurgery wing where Dr.Kuroo, Dr.Kenma, and Dr.Sakusa reside with their respective nurses.   
“You guys are gonna love Dr.Kuroo, he’s a crazy guy and Dr.Kenma is even crazier with how he is so smart to figure out a problem! Also, I know that we all see that ‘Kenma’ is his given name but he prefers referring to him that way more, I think it’s better if I tell you so he doesn’t have to go out there and explain in… “  
The apprentices wrote down all the information the chatty doc gave them,   
“Shifts at this hospital will seem to take an eternity sometimes, but once you get into the groove of things around here it’ll seem like the speed of light, also I usually sleep in call room 4 and I’m quite a snorer so I’ll apologize for that in advance.”  
Stopping at the Neuro nurse desk, they waited to be greeted by the renowned doctors for their mock rounds and intro to the faculty. Sakusa seemed to be speed walking toward them heading straight for Bokuto, a dark shadow overcast on his face along with pinched eyebrows to portray his frustration, a hyena laugh coming from behind him. Kuroo quickly follows the quieter doctor, hot on his toes, the two seem to be racing to see who can reach the Pediatric first. The attending braces himself for impact once Kuroo takes the lead, jumping high like a true runner at the finish line, he wins the small competition as he grabs at the owl   
“I WIN!”  
Screeches the rooster headed man,  
“tch, I didn’t really even desire the robot brain module anyway, I’ll just read Kenma’s articles on microprocessors and optogenetics.  
The cold man turned to greet the interns in a hurried tone  
“Hello apprentices, I’m Dr.Sakusa,”  
“And I’m Dr.Kuroo, that over there that’s coming toward us is Dr.Kenma, he isn’t a neurosurgeon exactly but deals with more complex diagnoses that we have to combine brainpower with.”   
“Hello, interns”  
Dr.Kenma said as he finally reached the group, Bokuto laughing the whole way, Kenma was as cool as ever, not allowing such trifling matters to bait him to the stupidity of racing to young doctors, he had the energy he needed to save and a reputation to upkeep.   
“Well, guys, it was fun but I have a date to catch”  
The owl winked as Kuroo gaped at the secret message he just received from Bokuto telepathically, Kenma rolled his eyes at the immaturity and I’m impatience to reach the lawyer,   
“they never set up a meeting place and it’s technically not even a date…”  
“Tsuki! Let him dream, let him dream”  
The pair of interns bickered about the true status of the doctors meeting place as the trio of attendings showed them to the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Tour pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the hospital tour hosted by Bokuto, the new cardiothoracic surgeon, and the chief resident is introduced DR.KIYOKO!!! Major flirting is on the way and Bokuto gets Kuroo and Kenma's blessings without even asking :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Kiyoko is introduced and man do i hope yall like her here, i didn't rlly put the interns in this chapter at all im srry but we get to see neurology floor today where Kenma and Akaashi have their fated meeting

Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital, Aug 10th, 17:00 

Akaashi was a whole lawyer, if there is anything he should have gotten out of Stanford, it was to plan a meeting correctly but, preoccupied at staring into the owl’s bright eyes made the attorney slip up and not choose a meeting place for him and the Pediatric Surgeon, he messaged Dr. Bokuto’s pager to meet him at his office for the walk around the hospital, hoping it wouldn’t seem rude that he is making the doctor come to him. The real reason for him asking the Pediatrician to meet him in his familiar space is so that he would be close to a mirror, to ensure flawlessness once he sees the attending, not because he wanted the doctor to be attracted to him but more because… as a lawyer Akaashi must always look in peak performance...yeah, that’s a good reason. Akaashi was smart and could tell from the nervousness of their first meet and how everyone claimed that the owl was usually more loud that he could possibly be harboring an infatuation for him. The lawyer’s theory solidified even more so with the owl slipping up and asking him out in front of the trainee doctors, in any other scenario, the raven would have accepted the proposal but he truly did have plans to see his mother and did not want to seem so easy to the interns, even if he knew that was not the Pediatric’s intentions. So there he was, in his office trying to get his curls to be a little less messy when a loud knock echoed through the room from the doctor tapping the glass with his knuckle, Bokuto looked supposed at how loud the action was that he had made and Akaashi jumped in terror as his adrenaline told him that not only was that sound unpleasant, but the hot male was right outside the office; being caught red-handed after trying to look good, this was unnatural for the usually calm and collected man of the law. The lawyer waved for the surgeon to enter the see-through room, he shuffled to meet Bokuto in the middle of it all. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Bokuto came in, said his hello to the man in question, the truth is that Bokuto had been standing there quite a while, admiring the raven trying to perfect his hair before meeting with him. Bokuto considered himself to just be a big lug so the fact that the lawyer was putting in an effort was slightly heartwarming,   
“hi, Akaashi, I got your page, so here I am, haha. Sorry for the noisiest knock ever. Hey! Is it okay if I call you ‘Kaashi? Only if it’s okay with you though!”  
The lawyer in question looked completely mortified by the sudden knock and being caught fixing himself in his reflection, trying to play it off, he complied to Bokuto’s every word in his numbness before they continued off on their way.  
“That would be alright with me, Bokuto-san,”  
the owl went to stand side by side with Akaashi, he looked at the raven with a smirk on his lips, he jutted his elbow out like a gentleman asked a lady to join him on the dance floor. Akaashi wasn’t the kind of person to follow such antics on a daily basis but he took the arm by wrapping his hand around the crook of the joint, blushing at the touch, and how warm the large man was, even with the white coat sleeve in the way. Led by Bokuto, they exited the office to go to their own personal ballroom, Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital.

“‘Kaashi, I would like for you to meet our Hospital’s Chief of Surgery first… Dr. Ukai, grandson of the first half of the namesake of our grand hospital! May he rest in peace, of course.”  
They stood in front of the large office that was similar to Akaashi’s own, just more spacious, the General surgeon hadn’t noticed the two employees were standing near his space, the raven blinked.  
“Bokuto-san, I probably should have told you that I had already met the Chief, he interviewed me with Takeda-sensei, I’m sorry for the inconvenience of making you walk me here,”  
the younger bowed slightly low to the older who was showing him around. Bokuto flushed red at the genuine apology to his pure joke, it was a misunderstanding on his part; Crazily, the Pediatrician waved his hands around as if to clear the air of confusion,   
“no, no, I know you had already met the Chief, sorry for the muddiness… the real reason we are stopping by here is to check out the new Chief resident that is in charge of the interns.”  
Two perfectly shaped eyebrows in the angel’s angelic face rose at the realization as he replied innocently to the explanation,  
“so we are meddling…as in... being nosy?”  
The man he was questioning did a hearty laugh at Akaashi’s dumbstruck face as he, as if on reflex, reached out to ruffle the thick waves of the ebony hair adorably. The pair both looked at each other with frozen bodies, the warm hand becoming threaded in the silky locks, Akaashi was welcoming to this touch, if it were anyone else he would have run on water to get away, this development was forging itself quickly in Akaashi’s usually cold heart. Bokuto had no real reason to touch the man’s head, in fact, he usually didn’t touch a hair on heads, not even his patients if they needed a pat on the crown of their head for encouragement or reward. There was just something about the inky waves that begged him to card his finger’s through them, he subconsciously looked for any excuse to execute the action and found his release of desire when he did it in reply of Akaashi’s cute inquiry. They both tried to play it off, Bokuto clearing his throat, using the hand he had in the soft hair to put in a fist near his mouth and Akaashi pulling his skull away from the hand as if he wasn’t the one pushing his head into the touch of the big hand. They acted as if they had not just had that scene in real life as they backed away from each body, looking in their co worker’s eyes with silent agreement to not bring it up ever again. The owl cleared his throat a second time as he decided to finally answer the question still hanging in the air the raven had asked before their personal plight’s,  
“well, to put it lightly, yes, we are going to sneak a peek at this new employee who wasn’t at the meeting earlier. I kind of owe it to my nurse, Nurse Aone, I will introduce you to him as well, he’s part of the reason I still have my head on the rest of my body.”  
The lawyer laughed at the analogy, putting his hand to his mouth to stifle the sound, he wasn’t particularly favorable to his laughing. But as he chortled at the words, the older gentleman made it perfectly clear how happy he was to hear it and how sad he was to not be able to detect it clearly with the limb in the way of the melody, he visibly pouted and said,   
“ ‘Kaashi, please don’t hide such a nice tune.”  
What was the attorney supposed to do but guffaw at the painfully obvious flirting, even worse but so much better than when they were with the interns before, what exactly was he supposed to say to such a compliment? Akaashi supposed he should allow himself to let go once and a while, it is supposed to be healthy to laugh.   
“I suppose you’ll just have to crack more jokes then, Bokuto-san,”  
he flirted back based on the specific mood they were in, the words surprised the serious lawyer as they left his mouth, blushing at his own candor, the doctor only laughed more, making sure to control all parts of his body from touching the attractive body close to him.   
“What is asked will be given, please be prepared,”  
the owl returned back to the raven’s flirtatious words, they both stared at one another with palpable sexual tension in the air. They didn’t notice before but they were actually blocking the hall with their close bodies huddling together, stalking the Chief still. A sudden   
“ahem”   
came from behind them, both jerked in surprise to look behind them, a pretty woman stood before them, dressed professionally with glasses perched atop her nose. The pair of men stood there at the sudden visitor to their flirting, a little embarrassed of how they did it so openly in heir workplace, the woman didn’t seem to mind at all though.   
“Dr.Bokuto, I have read many of your articles on the development of refractory motor delay and regression in prenatal patients, they suggest surgeries that I would hope to observe someday, and Attorney Akaashi, your case of Seiki v. Taka was eye-opening to how underfunded our government foster care system is, thank you both for the insightful information.”  
The female did a shallow bob of her head and waited for their replies, the pair stood there in awe of the positive confrontation they have just got, it was extremely surprising to be talked to like this all of a sudden, it seemed as if she knew more about each man more than they knew about themselves. No one had praised them with such class and dignity before, the woman put her hand out to be shaken by the two men, they shook it as she went on,  
“my name is Dr. Kiyoko Shimizu, by the way, I will be this hospital’s new cardiothoracic surgeon in place of the late Dr.Udai.”  
“Please call me Akaashi, it’s an honor to meet you, Dr.Kiyoko, I’m sure my friend here is just starstruck to meet you,”  
the black-haired male said in excuse for the other doctor’s silence till he blurted out loudly,  
“all of Japan is honored to have a doctor like you, you’re awake heart surgery on ambassador Hedai with an epidermal instead of anesthesia because of the fatal allergy to it was remarkable!”  
bowing quickly, the tall male met their eyes afterward with full embarrassment after just meeting an icon of his whilst gushing about her in front of his deepening crush, Akaashi.  
“Thank you very much for your compliment, I’m sorry to say I will have to leave now for my scheduled meeting with the Chief,”  
was the last thing the heart surgeon said to them as she whisked herself away, gracefully entering the glass office to speak with their collective boss. The two men situated themselves, still staring where the warm body of the great Shimizu was once, it shouldn’t come to them as such a surprise that the great woman would come to the greatest hospital in all of Japan, yet they were astounded to be in her bubble. They stayed there for a whole minute as the cardiothoracic surgeon went to her meeting with the chief before their interjected reminder of being on a tour of the Hospital’s established employee’s flashed through their brains, they went on their way.

Treading on, the owl and raven found themself on the Neurology floor,  
“You already know both the new and old neurosurgeon from our earlier conference but Kenma is with Kuroo so we’ll do it one more time…”  
Bokuto talked to Akaashi as they reached the lanky doctor with a bedhead, eyes showing amusement,  
“my dear friend and roommate, Dr.Kuroo Tetsurou, and his boyfriend who is also my roommate…”  
The smaller doctor with blonde hair popped out from behind his tall boyfriend, curious to see who Bokuto was introducing himself and Kuroo to and falling for Bokuto’s gag to get Kenma to reveal himself, Akaashi froze in surprise from the figure who popped up from the larger man  
“Dr.Kenma, he prefers his given name so don’t feel dramatic, he’s the top nephrologist in the country with a big brain that can diagnose undiagnosable patients.”   
Akaashi gave a small smile to the close friends of Bokuto, appreciative to see people that his crush hung out with and appreciative of Bokuto speaking so naturally to him, no hesitant pausing.  
“Hello, please call me Akaashi, I look forward to working with you,”  
the two men being described by the grey and black-haired man dipped their heads to the well-said phrase, Kuroo saying back,  
“We have already met but I’m glad to see you meet my boyfriend,”  
he glances at his shy lover who is still behind the imposing figure of Kuroo.   
“Please call me Kenma, Akaashi”  
Akaashi’s heart warmed at the personal acceptance of the diffident doctor, he smiled warmly in return,   
“then please address me as Keiji, Kenma,”  
Kuroo said nothing in his shock of how embracing his usually bashful Kenma was acting toward the stranger named Keiji, not that he was going to call him by his given title too, there was something about the lawyer that just made people want to get closer to him, and Kenma was not an exception, Kuroo wasn’t as observant as his partner but he would have to be dense to not see the magnetic pull the new employee had on many, Bokuto the most. Leaving his mind’s thoughts, the crow resembling man felt his boyfriend tug at his sleeve, realizing that the two men that approached them earlier were gone, he must seem rude after not saying goodbye to the pair. He looked out toward the hall and saw them walking away, his best friend holding his stomach as he laughed at something the attorney said, Kenma gave him a questioning look, Kuroo shook his head in resoluteness,  
“they’ll be good for each other, right Kenma?”  
“Yeah, I think they'll make a nice pair, Kuro,”  
the cat-like male said back. The neurosurgeon had always had faith in his buddy to one day get a good catch, perhaps this was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments!


	4. The Tour pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to orthopedic, plastic, and general surgery. New characters added. Kita and Ushijima lovey dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i feel like im really drawing out this hospital walkaround for BokuAka. I hope they are having fun at least

“Let us continue onto Orthopedics, shall we?”  
There it was where Akaashi got to meet the Nutritionist and Dietitian expert named Dr.Sawamura, a study and reliable man that was to be engaged to a dermatologist named Dr.Sugawara that they would run into later on.  
“Please, call me Daichi, Akaashi, Bokuto spends a lot of time on his floor, coaxing his young patients to distract them from our orthopedic doctor having to relocate the bones. He’s great with children, even better than how most other Pediatricians are with kids.”  
The man the nutritionist was commending glowed at the praise, he’ll buy him his favorite tea tomorrow morning for making Akaashi think more highly of him. They were standing near a patient room, hearing the pained screams of the victim of clumsiness, dislocating 3 bones that the orthopedic surgeon, Dr.Iwaizumi was putting back in place at that very moment. Akaashi winced at the grunts and screams till the doctor left the room, dusting off his hands as if he had any dust on them, removing his blue, rubber gloves to greet the lawyer.  
“Ah, hello again, Akaashi. I see you are getting better acquainted with Dr.Bokuto since his earlier escape. Daichi, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and some eavesdropping people from the meeting all snickered at the jabbing comment, Bokuto flailed with an ever opening and closing mouth as he went red in embarrassment.  
“I already apologized for that! Right, Ahhgaashi? Back me up here! Hey! Quit laughing!”  
The giggles continued as Akaashi gave the Pediatrician a reassuring nod as an affirmation, the doctor being poked at humphed at his proof. All spectators to the scene noticed Dr.Bokuto’s new nickname for the prestigious and usually no funny business lawyer, hypotheses were already being brewed in each person’s head as to the new duo’s closeness.   
heir conversation died down to a minimum,  
“Please head to plastics after this, Dr.Bokuto, so you may hand this to Dr.Oikawa…”  
Dr.Iwaizumi handed the doctor he spoke to a thick envelope quite discreetly as he gruffed out the name he despised so much or at least acted like he disliked the taste in his mouth. Bokuto nodded warmly to the request as he held the object like a valuable diamond.Dr.Ennoshita introduced himself to the crowd as the new physical therapist that would be seen on the orthopedic wing many times from then on, he had a calming aura that urged patients to move forward with their therapy even if they were staring at the face of defeat, inches away.  
“I’ve always been very interested in the cases you picked up, Akaashi, you always dug deep to find the root of cause in the problem,”  
Ennoshita complimented the attorney, not many in the hospital had time to look into legal cases but Ennoshita was special like that, just like Dr.Shimizu.  
“Thank you for your care, Dr.Ennoshita, I look forward to more,”  
The lawyer said back, Bokuto and he left for the Plastics wing after that, the area of the hospital was pleasantly calmer, no life-threatening cases, just people with minor desires or such. They came up to the main plastics doctor, Dr.Oikawa, who was cooly flirting with an older woman in need of silicone breast replacements. He excused himself from the nice lady to speak to the two workers,  
“Bo-chan! Aka-chan! How sweet of you to come to see me at my place of honor, please bow to me and kiss my ring now!”  
The plastic surgeon joked as he winked to the two in a flirtatious front till Akaashi pointed out that the doctor wasn’t wearing any rings at all in a monotone voice, Bokuto barked out a laugh at the boring observation.  
“Of course not! Too much of a hassle when I have surgery to put it on and off…”  
The chocolate color eyed man huffed out in retaliation till the Pediatrician jokingly got on one knee and lowered his head as if offering his sword to Oikawa, giving him the thick envelope as Iwaizumi requested of him,  
“For you, milady, from yours truly”  
Oikawa’s face flamed red embarrassment around his chocolate-brown curls, snatching the paper harshly he said back:  
“Hush up already! You of all people should know I have admirers that aren’t ready to know I’m purchased merchandise!”  
Oikawa whisperer scrambled to Bokuto as a still deep blush settled on his nice cheekbones, Akaashi could already tell what was happening here as the last puzzle piece went to place, finally connecting the dots of why Oikawa was so eager to join their conversation in the meeting that morning and pretended that he had a ring on, along with Bokuto’s knowing smirk and all other obvious hints.  
“Oh, I see…”  
Akaashi went, making Oikawa give himself whiplash to turn hi neck so quickly in order to look at him with wide eyes to his already closed case, Akaashi continued even with Oikawa’s eyes urging him to stop before he even began if any of his patients were to hear that their Dr.Oikawa was not a ladies man but an Iwaizumi man… Oikawa was unsure of what his fanbase would do with the information.  
“Dr.Oikawa and Dr.Iwaizumi are an item.”  
Thankfully, Akaashi was benevolent enough to whisper his conclusion as Bokuto shook his head excitedly then changed his mood to jealousy in one swift second.  
“Aw! No fair, it took my weeks to figure out the doctor’s affair and it only took you less than a day, you’re too good!”  
Oikawa gave a sigh of relief for Akaashi staying quiet about his quite clandestine secret between staff but not patients, then went off to brush it off as if he knew that Akaashi knew,  
“It’s whatever, Iwa-chan is cool or whatever…”  
His explanation for the relationship just earned himself an even redder face as he went off to go work on something else, quite done with the conversation that revealed a part of himself. Just as he marched off, another doctor went up to them with a smiling face that spoke volumes. He took Akaashi’s hand as he began,  
“Hello, Akaashi, I’m Dr. Sugawara, but I prefer Dr.Suga for short if you did get that envelope from Dr.Iwaizumi that must mean you met my husband, Dr.Daichi!”  
“Woah, the dermatologist, Dr.Suga, how did you hear the conversation! We were talking so low! … Well, at least Dr.Oikawa and ‘Kaashi were…”  
The skin specialist grinned big and held up a peace sign as he explained,   
“I actually just saw that the envelope was the kind in Ortho, that’s all!”  
Both men commended Dr.Suga for his observation skills as they began talking about what he sees in the plastic’s wing, from slow healing scars to insect eggs under the skin. They were unable to speak to the new plastic surgeon from the meeting, Dr.Daishou, as he was presently giving a patient more defined pectoral muscles with the help of surgery. The trio agreed that they would always be a ‘next time’ to see the other plastic surgeon as Bokuto and Akaashi waved their goodbyes to Dr.Suga as they took the path toward the General Surgery, the same wing they met each other in for the 2nd time.

Akaashi had fundamentally already met every surgeon of importance in the general surgery wing besides Matsukawa and was pretty sure the doctor he walked with was just showing him the area again to boast of his catch of the lawyer even with his embarrassing proposal earlier, leading them to this hospital tour. Chief Surgeon Dr.Ukai had long finished his discussion with the new Chief Resident, Dr.Shimizu, as he gave the two employees a warm smile while passing by, his husband hot on his tail to get him to sign some paperwork explained why the now running doctor was walking so fast before. The two men continued their walk around the main wing, getting a curt head bob from Dr.Ushijima and a small smile from his Scrub Nurse Kita. The men in their respective workplace came up to the host and tourist for Nurse Kita to hold up a chart for Dr.Bokuto to inspect. Very diligently, the Pediatrician took the clipboard with classified information and scanned it accordingly with golden eyes. It is true that Bokuto can be quite the jokester and prefers having fun with his patients, but the owl is impossibly serious when it comes to saving a child’s life. He would never dare to spare a glance to goofiness when he usually would when it comes to the life or death and wellbeing of his patients.  
“Hello again, Akaashi and Dr.Bokuto, Dr.Ushijima was just wondering about you, Dr. Bokuto, he was hoping to get a consultation with you on what our post-op treatment should be for the 12-year-old with pancreatitis, possibly needing a new gallbladder in a few months.”  
Nurse Kita spoke for the silent doctor, not out of any orders but just to get the show on the road executed quickly, Dr.Ushijima and him were heading to the lounge after this for a well-deserved yogurt break. Three attending doctors would need to be there when the operation took place, a pediatric surgeon (Dr.Bokuto), a general surgeon (Dr.Matsukawa or Ushijima), and an orthopedist surgeon (Dr.Iwaizumi), the child was very weak due to past scoliosis that made marrow leak out for some time.  
“Yes, I will be scrubbing in for that, my recommendation is…”  
Akaashi tried hard to focus on what exactly Bokuto was prescribing, but almost all of the medication names were the reason he chose to pay attention to the owl’s handsome face instead of the conversation. His eyes were still as he looked with his neck from both the nurse and general surgeon, occasionally giving Dr. Ushimina a question of his own opinion, the two doctors seemed to be in full agreement of things and Nurse Kita had no objections so Akaashi slid his eyes to other places he would not usually look while he still had the chance. The funny hairstyle really complimented the male’s facial structure, helping to elongate his wide cheekbones and set jaw, his thick neck seemed strong with having to hold Bokuto’s intelligent brain, almost like Atlas holding the planet in mythology. His broad chest made his utterly horizontal shoulders look even bulkier, it showed the owls complete confidence in himself when he didn’t slump at all; The mostly professional attorney’s eyes went lower as he heard the two doctors drone on about how they would require Dr.Iwaizumi needed to check the patient’s bone density afterward. It seemed criminally clever of Bokuto to roll up the sleeves of his white coat to show off the well-built arms of his, the arm hair even seeming attractive somehow, “what the heck is wrong with me” was the only thought Akaashi could coherently make as he thirsted after the thick hands of the Ped’s doctor that held every surgical instrument that brought kids back from the dead. He was amazed at the figure he was able to feast his eyes on, it was spectacular that the doc was able to have such a nice figure while being a busy and renowned healthcare worker. Akaashi himself was quite strung out in the law career choice so he couldn’t imagine what a fully booked doctor’s diet was like but of course, Bokuto would be the stunning exception, his brawny muscles and fresh skin were proof of that.   
“ ‘Kaashi? Eh? Is everything okay?”   
The owl seemed to flutter over the lawyer’s head as he played 21 questions with him, trying to get him lucid again after Akaashi droned out of the exclusive medical talk. The attorney jumped back into reality, catching Nurse Kita’s knowing smile of seeing him check out at the Pediatric Surgeon in broad daylight, no shame.  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”  
Dr.Ushijima seemed careless to the situation, only recognizing Kita’s existence at that moment, just as Akaashi had done with his scanning of Bokuto, the emotionless surgeon excused himself and Nurse Kita to other matters that needed attention.  
“I’m sure you are busy, thank you for the second opinion, which was technically the third opinion because I consulted with Nurse Kita Shinsuke first… we will take our leave now”  
Akaashi wondered if the general surgeon had the urge to say the nurse’s whole name out of compulsiveness or just to have a taste at saying the nurses given name, the nurse himself didn’t seem to mind one bit as he lowered his head in goodbye to the other men and went on with the doctor he solemnly reported to.   
“I’ve never known that Dr.Ushijima to be so social with another colleague, hmmm”  
Bokuto pondered aloud while scratching his black and silver hair, his deductible social skills were becoming sharper by the hour as he talked with Akaashi, his sharpness coming along because of the attorney discussing body language of a client and picking out peculiar habits that may change around certain people earlier. As an observative person, Akaashi had an up to being a lawyer, understanding a deeper meaning to a person's purpose or motive that may allow him to solve a case; he learned well in school that you must not only record peoples witness testaments but also their speech patterns and other things that may lead to suspicion or lying. The lawyer also took a minor in psychology that helps him better understand how to deal with people and even better understand himself as an introvert that fiddles with his hands more than the average person should. Bokuto went on saying:  
“Are you thinking what I am thinking ‘Kaashi? You’re twiddling your thumbs again, I think that means that you are theorizing something… or maybe you’re up to no good?”  
The owl wiggles his fuzzy eyebrows in curiosity as he sticks his head in front of the newly confronted man. The owls' impossibly increasing levels of observation have surpassed what Akaashi even knew was allowed, the attorney stared at the handsome doctor with wide eyes. All the pediatrician could think after the intense eye contact was how blue the lawyer’s eyes truly were, giving him ocean eyes for an eternity, Bokuto secretly wished to dream of the beautiful irises that night. The newer employee could only blush to the other male’s implications as he said back  
“I’ve always played with my hands when I get into deep thought, and if your thinking about Dr.Ushijima and how he seems attracted to his newly hired scrub nurse then so am I.”   
The surgeon glowed at his correctness in not only guessing Akaashi’s reason for his habit but also using his social skills to know that Nurse Kita was alluring to Dr.Ushijima.   
“Waaa! I’m so cool to figure that out! But it’s all thanks to what you’ve been telling me about the psych class, you should have become a psychologist!”   
“Maybe so, Bokuto-san, but my family much prefers a legal career choice so here I am… either way, I am glad to have met you.”  
Woah, why did he just admit that? Not just that his family basically chose his life for him but that he’s happy to know a rowdy doctor that he’s only talked to for a mere day, even so, the usually cold attorney felt warm from truthfully saying something so personal. It wasn’t every day where a whole lawyer would be honest, no shade to shady lawyers, but the raven never knew how nice it felt to say something so upfront, now he just had to hope on his lucky stars that Bokuto would still accept him.  
“Well if you’re happy, then so am I…”   
was the owl’s reply as they leisurely strolled to the Cardiothoracic wing, prized for being a life-saving facility for its possession of having Dr.Udai, may he rest peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, next destination will be cardiothoracic ;)


	5. The tour pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We personally meet Dr. Miya Atsumu and get some background knowledge of his twin brother's position at the hospital, enter Dr. Daishou too! We are in the cardiothoracic wing through this whole chap ! More awesome Dr. Shimizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH again with me drawing out things longer than necessary, but I like how this chap turned out and Kiyoko's part in it all :)

They came upon the area with heavy steps, the tour was nice and all but it was very exhausting on the body and brain to walk around so much and socialize twice as much with it. So when they were finally able to sit in some waiting room chairs, the raven craned his head to take a look at the big portrait of the late Cardiothoracic surgeon that was commissioned by the Chief of surgery in great Udai’s honor. It was a nice painting, very lifelike in how the smile seemed to twinkle, and the crow’s feet crinkled along with the rest of his smile.  
“I didn’t know him too well…”  
the owl began,  
“but if anyone were to operate on my precious heart…”  
In order to not get too serious about the tragic death, Bokuto did a flare of melodramatic action by clutching his chest as if protecting the muscle, the attorney chuckled at the show, Akaashi couldn't be offended in the melodramatics since he never knew the doc himself and Akaashi was rather tolerant to such death jokes.  
“I would want Dr.Udai to be the one, I would also refer all my patients with heart complications to him!”  
Lawyer mode began as Akaashi replied with monotone layers:  
“It would be very bad to refer a heart problem patient to any other doctor in this hospital, seeing that he was the only Cardiothoracic surgeon here…”  
Gasping, Bokuto was just about to defend his honor till the two replacement surgeons intruded, one of the surgeons doing more intruding then the other. Udai was such a figurehead of the hospital that the chief decided that they would need to hire two heart surgeons to carry on the deceased doctor's legacy.  
“Blah, sure ther’ was a great one before but now ther’s two greats! I only hope that Dr.Bokuto’ll choose wisely when referring his patients to ah doc in Cardiothoracic!”  
The mustard yellow hair of Dr.Miya was very distinguishable to his twin brother's gray shade, Technician Miya, who was the full-time electrician at Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital for maintaining lighting and all surgical equipment. Akaashi had met the grey-haired twin which he considered the more favorable one, not only was he a tech genius that could fully assemble a ventilator from scattered parts but he was the reason the hospital never had any major blackouts, even during typhoon season where most healthcare places would have to resort to their backup power. Sadly, the lawyer was dealing with Dr.Miya Atsumu instead of Osamu, coming back to the present he greeted the doctor and the other Cardiothoracic surgeon that Atsumu was with before the duo merger. Atsumu seemed more attentive to the lawyer after he had wiggled his eyebrows to Bokuto as if to say "pick me!" if the pediatric did need to choose one heart surgeon over another.  
“Nice to see you again, Dr.Shimizu, and hello to you Dr.Miya…”  
Shimizu tilted her head down in recognition of the pair she met in the hall before this, she seemed slightly flustered in her meager attempts to keep her other Cardiothoracic doctor in a longer attention span. The mustard-colored hair bounced from here to there, wanting to check out all cardio facilities like the skills lab and robotics closet, he grinned at the lawyer and tried his hand at being a flirt… maybe Akaashi will fill out some time-consuming paperwork of his if he approves of the flirting.  
“How do ya do, Akaashi, I’m happy to see ya all have already met my associate, Dr.Shimizu, but I’m even sadder to know that I haven’t had the pleasure of personally meeting a beauty like yerself…”  
Dr.Shimizu was listless the flirtatious man’s whims and the lawyer was just about the same, Bokuto was at a rolling boil, seeming to already be preparing for a fight for Akaashi’s honor and for his love with his sleeves already rolled up and standing high off the waiting seat. Shimizu gave the Pediatrician a warning glance to sit back down, he obeyed, sitting back into the chair with puppy dog eyes to allow the lawyer to defend himself, unaware of the bitterness the attorney would reign down on the unsuspecting man. Akaashi had much bite to his words when he snarkily laughed off the unprofessional comment and replied:  
“Yes, Dr.Shimizu has class above all others, especially you, Dr.Miya, I hope your ways of talking to colleagues don’t busy me with an ethics lawsuit against your verbal actions. Please think before you speak or don’t speak at all.”  
Dr.Shimizu seemed to pay no mind to the utter roast while Bokuto had his jaw drop at the venom in Akaashi's words. The more goofy twin shrunk his shoulders invulnerability, he got himself caught and without even getting the last word. Thanking with her eyes, Dr.Shimizu left the three men to their devices, seeming to want to do rounds on some of her patients that were receiving transplants that very day. Atsumu was quick to follow, not sparing the pair a glance since he did not want to be considered the second cardiothoracic surgeon at the hospital, but we all know Shimizu is always number one. So there the couple was, still basking in the fluorescent lights of the cardio waiting room, Akaashi still seemed a little ticked off for the reckless flirting put against him. Any person could tell that the quiet man just wanted some silence to think out his thoughts, today had already been straining, Akaashi was far from used to all the social interaction and now a whole confrontation that may stain is reputation as a friendly guy is on the line. But wait a second... Akaashi made the conclusion that Bokuto had done almost the same thing earlier that same day in front of hospital staff too, sure it was more heart-warming with his nervousness but should Akaashi be so mad at Atsumu? No! It wasn’t the same because Bokuto just asked him out later, Atsumu explicitly tried to bewitch him… and even if it was kinda the same, Bokuto is earnest and had good intentions, being around the cheerful doctor put Akaashi into a gravitational pull that is stronger than the one Earth has on the moon. Atsumu could never make Akaashi feel the way Bokuto makes him feel. Whatever, it’s nothing worth delving into and wasting precious brainpower on, the thinking lawyer shook his head to fundamentally shake himself out of this thoughts, Bokuto must have picked up on that action because he decided to say something about the past situation that Akaashi had recovered from.  
“Wow, that guy really has some nerve, but then again… how come you didn’t treat me the same way whenever I asked you out for drinks?”  
Crap, the owl seemed to understand that there was a major difference in how Akaashi behaved to Bokuto better, rather than Atsumu. The lawyer closed his eyes again, reentering his deep mind to quickly pick out a lame excuse, he felt a warm hand touch him on the armrest. Obviously, it was Bokuto, Akaashi could sum that up at least, so maybe the fact that it was the pediatric surgeon was why the attorney didn’t push it away or even flinch for the matter. The quiet male did not feel anything pleasant toward touch his whole life, not that he had mysophobia or anything, just that he didn’t really get the hype about it. This was a statement that the lawyer would have to rewrite, maybe it just had to be the right person that made the feeling of skin contact lively enough, because the warm touch the owl pressed onto his skin was like a sip from the fountain of youth, it gave Akaashi a jolt of happiness that no other motion could try to procreate. He breathed a sigh of relief to the calm the contact gave him, he opened up the eye closest to Bokuto to sneak a peek at what the owl was doing besides touching his hand, the surgeon was gazing back at the raven, his impenetrable eyes made the lawyer fully open his to face the pediatric. Bokuto continued his words, almost taking them back before the black-haired man could even blink, Bokuto was standing, attempting a very low bow. Akaashi was completely taken aback, other patients in the waiting room looked at the pair in surprise, then worry as Bokuto’s deep bow cause his forehead to almost hit the armrest of the chair Akaashi sat in; the quick reaction skills of the lawyer put his hand as a cushion for the owl’s pale-skinned forehead so he would not injure himself. Bokuto began speaking even with all the commotion.  
“Sorry, that was an unexpected question just now, I guess having you around makes me see more, or be more aware of you… also, I beg forgiveness for tarnishing your reputation earlier by asking you out while in a professional setting in front of coworkers on your first day of the job, I understand if you do not want to speak to me anymore, I didn’t realize that the situation could be interpreted as me taking advantage of you… I had no cruel intentions whatsoever.”  
All witnesses to the scene gasped and nodded their heads in approval of the striking man’s apology, the man in question was still in the low position, Akaashi had his mouth agape. He blushed furiously at this show of respect and how Bokuto had caught on to the difference in treatment of him compared to Dr.Miya, for once in Akaashi’s entire life, even after GRADUATING LAW SCHOOL, Attorney Akaashi Keiji was utterly speechless.  
“Well...uh, Bokuto-san, the differentials of how I act toward you and Dr.Miya is neither here nor there…. And I accept your apology in earnest, but there was never a need to say sorry in the first place and…”  
The lawyer lowered his head and whispered so that only the apologizer could hear his next words, leaving it a private inside for the two since they had the whole audience of the waiting room,  
“because I would like to take you up on that offer one day soon.”  
The room was silent and still, the onlookers still anticipating the next move, Bokuto looked up after hearing the confirmation from the pretty male’s lips, gazing happily at Akaashi with wonder in his eyes. While the loving tension was thick between the pair, Dr.Shimizu, who was watching the whole time from afar, whooped loudly in modest excitement for the couple that would trigger the rest of the people in the room to jeer at the accepted apology as well. The clever doctor gave Akaashi a nod of her head as he mouthed his thanks and she went back to see what trouble the twin doctor might have gotten himself into while she was gone.  
“That was truly lovely, Dr.Bokuto and Akaashi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I heard that the two of you were looking to meet me personally so you came to the plastics department… “  
The pair of men end their palpable tension in the air by both looking to see who might be speaking to them, it was Dr.Daishou, who the two couldn’t see earlier because of a scheduled procedure the skin surgeon was facilitating. Akaashi rose to shake his hand before Bokuto and agreed with the plastic surgeon’s assessment,  
“Yes, we were sorry to miss you, thank you for coming to us, I hope we get along.”  
“Yes, my surgeries don’t usually call for the plastics but when they do… I’ll be happy to work with you!”  
Bokuto said delightfully, the brunette doctor smiled nimbly at them and replied back,  
“that would be an honor, I would also like to work along with you, Akaashi, may I stop by your office tomorrow morning to speak with you?”  
“That sounds fine for me, I will see you then,”  
as well as Akaashi’s deductive skills were, he was quite a thick skull when it came to more subtle kinds of flirting. Bokuto had his mouth ajar as he looked from the lawyer to the doctor, who were still shaking hands as if not wanting to let go, Akaashi unnoticing of Daishou’s flirtatious glint in the eye. The jealous owl made a move to take Dr.Daishou’s other hand and shake it as well, except his shake would require more muscle to make it a too firm shake for the male. Dr.Daishou seemed aware of the pediatric feelings for the attorney but was avid to also make his move on the raven, Bokuto was not having it with his right hand holding the skin surgeons harshly, as if to say “find your own man.” The lawyer was getting listless to the long handshaking so he let go to hold the tainted hand to his mouth, in a fist, to cover a fake cough that signaled to Bokuto that he would like to leave the wing now, mostly to leave the scheming doctor. The owl let go of the other hand of Daishou and made up an excuse to take their leave.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you, we will be on our way to another wing since I’m showing ‘Kaashi around, goodbye”  
the two original men made themselves to be in a position of leaving, happily ready to go till Daishou reached out for the attorney’s shoulder to say something more.  
“Oh, it would have been my pleasure to show you around, maybe a more in-depth tour could result in the morning?”  
Bokuto always had his sleeves rolled up for a reason, he was thinking of that particular reason in that very second as he wondered if he should go for an uppercut or undercut; it was hard to tell at first, but the owl is sure now that Dr.Daishou is trying to steal Akaashi from right under him…. Bokuto understood very well that even though the attorney wasn’t his established partner yet, he wanted him to be. In the end, the owl truly desired for Akaashi to chose who he would prefer to be with, Bokuto just hops to God that he chooses right and the lawyer finds himself happy, which would be with Bokuto of course. The raven blinked several times to assess the situation, he conjured up an image of Dr.Daishou and Dr.Bokuto having a metaphorical tug-of-war with a toy that greatly resembled Akaashi, the previously mentioned surgeons were having a contest of extreme stare down. He sighed internally as he noted,  
“I don’t think that will be necessary since Dr.Bokuto is more knowledged on the ins-and-outs of the facilities, I think he is doing a good job thus far from his experience.”  
Daishou nodded to the rejection and excused himself from the conversation,  
“Alright then, I’ll be on my way then.”  
The two men of doctor and lawyer were left alone to the heart wing, Bokuto was wide-eyed at Akaashi for the flat out denial of the plastic surgeon’s suggestion and complimented the pediatric surgeon at the same time.  
“Wow, thank you, ‘Kaashi. Seems like he is interested in getting to know you…”  
The owl seemed sad to say the sentence of what he thinks about Daishou, he was still happy to know that Akaashi though his thorough tour was enough to have instead of one from a newbie resident. Akaashi could sense the jealousy radiating off of the buff male’s body when Dr.Daishou suggested his personal walk-around, the lawyer thought it was sweet but hoped that Bokuto wouldn’t get out of hand with his competitiveness; it all turned out fine, the pediatrician didn’t say anything to the proposal and kept his dignity by just staying by the attorney’s side. Now the surgeon seemed somber about the chance of Akaashi preferring another doctor over him,  
“He can be interested, he probably only wants a leg up in my favor to other doctors in case there is suspicion of malpractice around him. That’s not to say I believe you are doing that, I can tell your feelings are genuine because of that psych class I took almost 9 years ago.”  
The attorney gave Bokuto a small smile to his ending joke, a little show of flirting, and to show off his cleverness at knowing the plastic surgeon’s true intentions. The owl sat back down on the leather chair, mind-blown at how Akaashi singlehandedly was able to deduce such intentions and also tell Bokuto how he knows how the owl is feeling toward him with a joke of his own. He looked up at the raven beauty with a wanton glare, it was now or never to just break the dam of avoided confrontation.  
“Then what do your non-psych-class instincts have to say about my feelings toward you… how do you feel about me, ‘Kaashi?”  
Ebony hair shook to the raven’s deep shiver, he was affected by Bokuto’s words in the best, or worst, ways possible. He had blushed so much today yet his blood decided it was time to color his cheeks once more with how the red color graced his high part of the supple cheeks, he slowly sat down so he would be eye level with his fast-developing crush, he cleared his throat quickly as he looked away from the bright yellow eyes to say his words of unsureness. He finally whispered his answer in sweet tones of anticipation,  
“Bokuto-san, that’s neither here nor there…”  
Happily, the owl nodded his head and put his warm hand to briefly graze the olive skin hand of Akaashi’s, with a grin of his face and resolution in his heart he replied back,  
“Okay, ‘Kaashi, you’ll tell me one day, right?”  
“Right,”  
The two men rose to make their way to the very last spot they will visit, the pediatric wing of Ukai-Udai Memorial Hospital.  
“ ‘Kaashi, I saved the best for last, my personal favorite part of this whole place, drumroll please...”  
He answered his own request by patting his thighs quickly as a mock drum, the lawyer giggled at the owl’s goofiness at taking so long to reveal the last pit stop,  
“the pediatric wing! Maybe meet some of my patients, definitely meet my dear scrub nurse, and get to have some popsicles!”  
“I like the sound of that very much.”  
The plan was set, the two men were side-by-side heading to the wing of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if anyone feels that I am antagonizing Atsumu and Suguru :((( I just wanted some flirty characters to make Bokuto feel jealous of! I promise that their teasing will go no further than this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here is all staff (even unintroduced) roles  
> Akaashi Keiji: Hospital Law Attorney  
> Takeda Ittetsu: Hospital Law Attorney  
> Bokuto Koutaro: Pediatric Surgeon, Pediatrician  
> Kuroo Tetsurou: Neurosurgeon  
> Kozume Kenma: Diagnostician  
> Ukai Keishin: Chief of Surgery, General surgeon  
> Hinata Shoyo: Medical Intern  
> Kageyama Tobio: Medical Intern  
> Tsukishima Kei: Medical Intern  
> Yachi Hitoka: Medical Intern  
> Ennoshita Chikara: Physical Therapist  
> Kyoutani Kentaro: Anesthesiologist  
> Sakusa Kiyoomi: Neurosurgeon  
> Miya Atsumu: Cardiothoracic Surgeon  
> Daishou Suguru: Plastic Surgeon  
> Oikawa Tooru: Plastic Surgeon  
> Kita Shinsuke: Surgical Nurse  
> Iwaizumi Hajime: Orthopedic Surgeon  
> Mattsukawa Issei: General Surgeon  
> Azumane Asahi: Oncology Scrub Nurse  
> Ushijima Wakatoshi: General Surgeon  
> Udai Tenma: Cardiothoracic Surgeon, past Chief Resident  
> Aone Takanobu: Pediatric Nurse  
> Shimizu Kiyoko: Cardiothoracic Surgeon, present Chief Surgeon  
> Sawamura Daichi: Dietician, Nutrition  
> Sugawara Koushi: Dermatologist  
> Miya Osamu: Hospital Electrician


End file.
